Naruto: Full Power of the Realms
by Kajito Shinmi
Summary: My original storyboard for Gun Mage Naruto. Rating may change to M later due to swearing and gore, a lemon or two if I can write them. Xover w/ Guild Wars, Bleach, Code Geass and Rurouni Kenshin. OCx? NaruTayu. Plz Read and review!


Naruto: Full Power of the Realms

a Naruto fanfic by Kaenmaru Nenki

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, or anything for that matter, would I write this? No.

"Where did my Icha Icha go?" - Normal Speech

'_I know I put it somewhere...' _-Thoughts

**"You put it your pocket, gaki" **- Demon/Inner Speech

_**'Honestly, how is this baka my Uwa?' **_Demon/Inner Thoughts

Banpaia Biimu!! - Jutsu/Spells

Bunkai Ichi:Otsuge(Chapter One: Revelations)

A young man stands out looking over Konohagakure no Sato, his spiky brown hair obscuring his face. '_It's been six years since i've seen this place,' _thought the man.

He was wearing a black trenchcoat over his grey muscle-shirt and blue ninpantsu(ninja pants.) His hair was spiky and like an urchin in the front but tied in a spiky ponytail in back that reached the miidle of his spine. He wore standard ninja shoes or zori and shinobide(ninja gloves.) His eyes were once a dashing hazel full of light but now showed pain and suffering. "Time to see what's happening" said the man as he Shunshin'd off the Hokage Memorial.

________________--------------_________------------____________---------

It was October Tenth, the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko and a mob of villagers were chasing a young boy through the streets. "Come here, you demon bastard"

"Stay there and let us kill you!"

_'Why,_' thought the boy who was being chased, _'Why do they do this every year_?'

While the boy was caught up in his thoughts, bumped into a certain bown-haired man.

"Watch it kid."

"Gomen nasai, please don't hurt me!"

"Relax, gaki, why would I hurt you?"

Just as the boy was about to answer, the mob of villagers showed up. "Good work, young man. You caught the demon for us, now hand him over."

'_Demon?, _thought the man as he looked at the boy.

He was wearing raggedy clothes that looked like they had never been washed. He had blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

_'He's too much of a blonde to be a Yamanaka, the only other blond is Ojisan or Tsunade-hime,_ _and she's too old to have children. This kid is a Jinchuuriki, never thought Minato would use his own son. I'll have to take care of the villagers._

"The only demon I see here is you, and I don't like the way you've been treating this boy." stated the man as he rolled up his sleve and bit his thumb.

Smearing the blood on a tattoo on his arm he called out, "**Kuchiyose: Zangami Makaitsunzaki!**"

As the name was chanted, an indigo katana appeared in a cloud of smoke. It was four feet in length and had the Kanji for 'Wave Wind' on it. The hilt was made of scales and had a pearl decorating the bottom.

"You will die at my hand, you bastards!!!" shouted the man as he sped towards the mob and spun his blade in a crescent shape, starting the Tsuki no Mai (Dance of the Moon.)

A few seconds and 18 strikes later, the villagers were all beheaded and the katana was back in it's seal.

The man walked up to the boy, "Let's go, kid. We need to talk to the Hokage."

"Okay mister...um."

"Oh, yeah never told you my name, it's Jeiko...Namikaze Jeiko." replied the man

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!!"

_'So, he knocked up Kushina-neechan, ne? Man, if Nagato got wind of how they have treated his nephew...'_

"Well let's go; Oh and another thing, if I ever hear you say 'Believe It' again **I WILL KILL YOU**." replied Jeiko as he grabbed hold of Naruto and performed a itte-fuuin(One-hand Seal).

--________------------

The Sandaime Hokage was in his office reading a certain book [coughIchaIchacough] when his door blew open. "SARUTOBIIIIII!!!!"

"Oh shit. it can't be!" thought the old man.

"You bet you're ass it is me!" replied Jeiko as he entered the office.

"Jeiko-kun, I didn't excpect you to be back so soon. I thought you and..."

"Don't say his name, we might break the code of secrecy. People might get the wrong idea."

"True, but who would hear that?"

"Well, there is Rin-chan, Kakashi-san, and Tenzo-san outside the window"

Just then four Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi Butai(sp?) or ANBU appeared. One wearing a Tora mask, who had brown hair, followed by a brown-haired Ookami and a silver-haired Inu. "So, your back Jeiko-senpai or should I say Yami no Tenshi?" replied Tora.

"Easy, Tenzo, don't let your big head get in the way." said Inu.

Ookami walked up up to Jeiko and took of her mask. "You've grown up quite a bit, Jeiko-kun, unlike Kakashi."

"As have you, Rin-hime." replied Jeiko, making Rin blush.

"Well, now that we have been re-acquainted, let's hear what reason Jeiko has for coming back."exclaimed Sarutobi as everyone took a seat, meaning Naruto, Tenzo, Kakashi, and Jeiko took a seat on the 4 chairs while Rin sat on Jeiko's lap.

"Well, in my mission I found out that they are led by the descendant of the Rikudo no Sannin. His wife is a former student of Ero-sennin as he also is. Then there is Akasuna no Sasori, Iwa no Deidara, Bakufu no Hidan, Kusa no Kakuzu, Konoha no Itachi, Kiri no Kisame, and Kusa no Zetsu. Their goal is to capture the Bijuu and use them to rule the world. Leader is above sannin level, yet he is not the actual leader."

"Then who is?" inquired Sarutobi.

"Uchiha...Madara."

"Impossible, no one has seen or heard from Madara after he killed the Shodaime." said Kakashi.

"He lives, he has taken over the body of a descendant of his. Obito...Uchiha." replied Jeiko.

"So, he is the user of that jutsu..." said Sarutobi.

"What does this have to do with us?

"Madara is targeting the village to steal your bloodlines, which would be extremely bad for the us all. He intends to mix Hatake's Shiroki with Tenzo's Mokuton, My Namikaze Rin'negan, the Uchiha Sharingan, Hiashi's Byakugan, and Youki which would create a Kekkei Genkai powerful enough to destroy the Mangekyou and Rinn'egan ten times over. It is called the Damashii-Kunigan or Soul Region Eye."

"What does it do?" asked Rin.

"The skills are as follows:

-If another user with Damashii-Kunigan has it activated, you see what they see and vice-versa.

-At level One, you can see the veins of person and the tenketsu.

-At level two you can exert black chakra, this is used for Shiton jutsu

-At level three, one can open a spirit rift and literally rip an advesary in half. It also can store the information of seals and tefuin, much like the sharingan.

-At level four, it can increase the potency of chakra itself, allowing one to use the rumored kijutsu such as Rikitatsuha and Goken Kidan.

-The final level can only be attained when you die...then come back. It gives you the ability to go into **Arrankaa Moodo **dressing you in a white form-fitting robe and a skull fragment, while transforming your current weapon into a zanpakutou, making you a cross between a corrupt soul and a sender of pluses." finished Jeiko

Everyone was stunned. This was possibly the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the Universe, they couldn't let an evil man like Madara get his hands on it. "Ano sa...Mister Jeiko-san sir, what do you mean by Youki Kekkei Genkai?"

"Oh I forgot about you, Naruto. You see, have you ever wondered why the bigoted villagers look at you with discontent and scorn? It started when a very bad man named Madara, the same one I was talking about, set out to get revenge on this village. Activating his accursed Tengu eyes, he ripped the Kyuubi no Kitsune from it's throne in Hell and forced him to attack Konoha. However, he did not know the Fourth Hokage knew of his plan, un. So he had no idea that the fox would be defeated. Datte, the fox was immortal and the only way to stop the attack was to seal it in a newborn baby, whose chakra coils weren't fully developed."

It took a few seconds for it to process but when it did...

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" screamed Naruto as he turned to look at Sarutobi.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun."

"No you shut up, all my life I was condemned to this hell of a life, not knowing why, why I was hated and treated lower than dirt. Why the hell di that bastard choose me!!? What makes me so special?"

"It was for the best, itoko. He knew only one of his bloodline could survive" said Jeiko.

"Wait one on of his bllodline...so that means..."

"Yes, itoko, you are his son." replied Jeiko.

Kakashi was watching these events with his infamous "upside-down U" eye-smile. It made sense, his Sensei had to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko in his own son. He couldn't place the burden on someone else. His thoughts were interrupted as the Sandaime spoke. "Naruto, you can discuss this later. I have important news. As you and Jeiko-kun here are the last of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze, you must abide by the Clan Restoration Act.".

'Oh god, I thought they got rid of that Act during Minato-jiji's rule. Damn you, you did this on purpose!' thought Jeiko.

"Clan Restoration?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto, it means you have to practice polygamy." replied Tenzo.

At these words, Naruto blushed redder then even Hinata. He knew that polygamy meant he had to marry multiple wives. "While that info is processing, how would you like to become a ninja?"

"Really, when!?!?!"

"As soon as possible, ototou. I am taking you on a training trip for six years. You'll be back in time for the Genin exams."

"What about everyone else, won't they miss me?"

"Naruto, think about what you are. They'll be happy your gone because they are narrow minded mother fuckers."

"Ok, let's go then." replied Naruto.

"Right, take my hand and hold on tight." stated Jeiko as he performed a itte-fuuin for hitsuji.

"**Namikaze Hijutsu: Raiton: Hiraishin no jutsu!**"

The area was surrounded by a red light and all that was left of Naruto and Jeiko was a red flash.

'Just like his uncle, show-off.' though the remaining members in the room.

---------__________----------__Undiclosed Location_________-----------------___

A group of men stood over a swirling pool of energy. One man's silhouette looked like he was wearing a black robe and a large sword was strapped to his back in bandages, which did nothing to stray any eyes from his hair, which was kept up in spikes via gravity-defying logic. The man directly across from him had long hair in a ponytail, though you couldn't tell due to the Tsuushin Jutsu they were using. He too wore a robe, but his sword was sheathed on his left hip. The men next to him were much different. The closest wore a high-collar cloak and wore a mask on his face that strangely resembled a flame. To his left, a man wearing Black Elite Imperial armor and a pair of daggers on his thigh stood proudly. Spiky spoke first. "So, Higure. It's been quite some time, ne, Kenshin?"

The long-haired man spoke up, "That it has, Ichigo-dono, de gozaru."

"This is a charming reunion and all, but we have pressing business' stated the masked man.

"Sure thing Lelouch, sure thing. Now, Koiichi, how are things in Gaia?" asked Ichigo.

"Things are in terror, Strawberry. The Nanaryuuookimi have begun terrorizing each continent, and Cantha is now isolated from both Tyria and Elona." replied the imperial.

"Dammit, it's your own fault you bastard. You just had to kill the Great Destroyer and awaken Ougyoku!" yelled the man named Ichigo.

"Well A-No-Ne! I was just trying to save the entire world from annihilation!!"

"Will you both shut up, or do I have to use the power of Geass on you?"

"Never the less, we have only six years to prepare. Will that be enough time to train against Akatsuki, the Arrancar, The Shishio Cult, Britannia, and the seven Dragon Kings combined?"

_____---------_________--------__________----------________

Read and review please. This is the original script for Gun Mage Naruto. I will update ASAP.

Vocabulary: gaki = Brat; Gomen Nasai = I am sorry.;Kuchiyose: Zangami Makaitsunzaki = Summoning: God Cutting Hell Burster;Shiroki = White Chi;Mokuton = Wood Release; Arrankaa Moodo=Arrancar Mode;Un=Yeah;Datte=However;Namikaze Hijutsu; Raiton: Hiraishin no Jutsu; Discord Secret Technique:Thunder Release:Art of The Lightning Rod. Tsuushin=Transmission;Higure=Dusk;Nanaryuuookimi=7 dragon kings;anone=excuse me


End file.
